


【单口相声】狐狸再婚

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99
Summary: （惊堂木）先上车，后买票，谁娶了老婆谁戴帽。什么帽？傻帽戴绿帽。
Kudos: 3





	【单口相声】狐狸再婚

（惊堂木）先上车，后买票，谁娶了老婆谁戴帽。什么帽？傻帽戴绿帽。

话说这德国未来的间谍头子又要结婚了，新娘子是谁呢？大家伙都不认识哪！

谁第一个知道这茬儿？海德里希啊！海德里希，偷窥狂，专好监视这个舒伦堡，舒伦堡难得去次舞会，和哪个姑娘牵个小手说个小话喝个小酒，他全知道，光知道还不够！不够！还得一个人关办公室里，装作在好好上班，其实半天都不翻篇儿，在做有益身心的运动呐，喝醋，一缸——哗，两缸——汪，三缸——bia唧，气得醋坛子都砸了。

怎么办呢？海德里希这回醋都没得喝了，这不废话么醋坛子都碎了，他要再想喝醋，只能喏把地上碎片拾掇起来，找个好的，舀着喝，还得小心别割了舌头。海德里希一边在办公室放着舒伦堡汇报工作全集唱片，一边寻思着怎么憋个坏水祸祸——啊不是，拯救他狐狸于坟墓边缘。什么坟墓？婚姻啊，就这，爱情的坟墓。

他狐狸又动了结婚的念头。海德里希估摸着舒伦堡这人平时记性不错啊，咋这么快又好了伤疤忘了疼。舒伦堡上次结婚啊，说到底还是被一个老傻瓜上司逼的。

“有女朋友吗？”

“有。”舒伦堡低着头，低眉顺眼，小模样看着挺可人。舒伦堡年轻有为前途光明又有海德里希撑腰，所以平时在局里是横着走了几步，但不多，就三步，顶多五步。

“什么时候结婚？”

“什……什么结婚……结什么……婚……”小年轻说着说着还脸红了。

“你们就打算一直这么同居着？万一以后有了孩子，户口怎么上？”

嚯这小年轻脸红得要滴血了。

“你们不打算要孩子？”

舒伦堡不吱声了。

“你这样影响多不好！小伙子，漂漂亮亮，小姑娘，漂漂亮亮，不结婚？不生一群漂漂亮亮的雅利安孩子？能不可惜不浪费么！”

得，舒伦堡结婚去了。俗话说，强按的狐不软，强扭的瓜不甜，这不甜不软的舒伦堡和包养他念完大学的女裁缝就这么不情不愿地结婚了。女裁缝，大三岁，长得甜，会赚钱。可惜没文化，没教养，没品味，三无！这要是换了别人，可能觉得无所谓嘛，老婆嘛，用得着有文化有教养有品味吗？但舒伦堡是谁？大学生啊，家里有钱，过去，过去有钱。看个工作报告还要嫌弃别人不懂文学的主儿，这么个事儿逼，就他最风雅。从此每天晚上噼里啪啦噼里啪啦不是吵架就是打架。舒伦堡是吃不好睡不好，其实根本又没得吃又没得睡，好好一小伙子不是，本来就体弱多病多灾多难的，能活到现在不容易，终于有一天，心脏病，救护车呜哇呜哇拉走了。别说舒伦堡受不了，海德里希也受不了啊！我狐狸居然因为和女裁缝吵架一天只上半天班！嚯现在可好连半天班都上不了了，直接进抢救室ICU了！怎么着，徒手捶死狐狸你是能赔我一个好的还是怎么地！上得厅堂下得……下得啥来着？海德里希这高中生词汇量又告急了。

海德里希夫人莉娜也伤心难过啊，除了海德里希，她最疼的就是舒伦堡了，疼海德里希是真疼，逼逼逼，啪啪啪，说了不听用脚踹。疼舒伦堡是另一种疼法，温柔款款，甜点当饭。舒伦堡一天不出院，海德里希就一天不得安生，莉娜这枕边龙卷风要把他剩得不多的几根金毛都刮掉了。人理发师都跟他说了，可别整天尽着一边睡，就像草皮啊，老压着一边，两边不对称。你才草皮，你全家都草皮！你见过纯金草皮啦！再说我这是压的么！是被我老婆叨叨的！

“瓦尔特小可怜，他就不该结婚，你得让他离婚，不，他必须离婚。”

得亏关了灯，伸手不见五指，莉娜看不见海德里希翻白眼，要不然海德里希又挨好一顿捶。海德里希就不高兴了，噢就你关心他，我不关心啊？你也不关心关心我？我也想甜点当饭啊！赶明儿我让舒伦堡离婚，你再跟我离婚跟舒伦堡结婚，我找谁哭去！干脆让舒伦堡离婚然后我们仨一起过日子得了，我儿子就是他儿子，然后我老海德里希家也能出几个大学生光耀门楣！海德里希想到这儿就开开心心睡觉了，这人脖子上就顶着个黄玉西瓜，整天净瞎想，等脑袋挨着枕头就开始盘算今天又喝了哪门子醋，醋缸上贴着标签，舒伦堡今天和副元首有说有笑，舒伦堡多看了一个女秘书一眼，陆军后勤部又来跟我要舒伦堡，合着全是舒伦堡。有没有例外呢？有。舒伦堡和莉娜一起聊天喝咖啡打沙滩排球。这算谁的醋？舒伦堡一半莉娜一半？  
大家伙儿看看啊，这关系乱的，像话么！大领导们都看不下去啦！成天在背后指着脊梁骨说三道四：舒伦堡，年纪轻轻的，一穷二白勾三搭四吆五喝六搞得大家都七上八下的，伤风败俗，成何体统！舒伦堡心说我向谁喊冤去？奥丁在上，芙蕾雅在下，我可什么都没干呐，我多无辜啊——他一个喷嚏，震得身上管子都掉下去几根。

好不容易舒伦堡出院了，莉娜又在家里忙活半天做一桌子菜。海德里希呢顺便沾沾光改善一下伙食，从上到下拍拍狐狸顺顺毛：“缺斤少两可以，缺零少件不行啊。”

这下舒伦堡可气坏了，刚清净几天医院里医生护士都挺和气“哟您又来啦！今年这是几进宫啦？”嚯都认识，老熟人，一回来这厮又嘴巴不干不净讲黄段子啊。舒伦堡怎么样呢？难不成回一句：“我心肝脾肺肾都拼错了，长官您给瞧瞧？”懒得搭理他。

海德里希自讨没趣，心说哟呵尾巴硬了，吃我家饭还不搭理我。几个菜端上来，那就老老实实吃呗，他偏不，说起当年罗姆那档子烂事儿，这不找倒霉么！

这话怎么说：若使当年罗姆在，菊花满地斜阳哀，满城粉黛无颜色，三朝燕雀鬓羽衰。弃纨绔，厌膏粱，若无墙头马上，怎得知君断肠。这意思是说啊，要不是老子当年让你进了SD救你脱离苦海，你早被罗姆糟蹋了，能有今天这好日子？

舒伦堡还不搭理他，低头，慢条斯理喝汤呢。海德里希看人家压根不稀罕他，桌子底下一脚踹过去。舒伦堡这身板多细啊，比德国姑娘细多了，海德里希这一脚，人当过兵，下手没轻没重，差点没让舒伦堡弄掉了汤勺。这咣当一下，莉娜知道了，海德里希又仗着块头大可劲欺负人孩子呢，也给了海德里希一脚，高跟鞋的。这倒霉催的！

海德里希气归气，事儿还是得办。第二天，召来几个得力讼棍打官司去。什么官司？离婚官司！闻道有先后，术业有专攻，这群吃皇粮的公务猿让他改个法律还可以，掺和离婚官司，没听说过！海德里希哪管这个。你们几个去办，该放火放火，该杀人杀人，舒伦堡要是成了过错方你们几个都完蛋。嚯好家伙，本来一个离婚案非得搞成连环杀人案！

就这么着，千辛万苦地让舒伦堡离了婚，脱离婚姻苦海，一朝又成快乐单身汉，钻石王老五。

不等海德里希上门找茬舒伦堡自己先狐入虎口了，上来就劈头盖脸一句“我要结婚！”海德里希听他狐狸亲口说这话，那就是五雷轰顶啊。

预知后事如何，且听下回分解

（惊堂木）上回书说到：六处欲婚把话提，二局闻言雷轰顶。

海德里希哪受得了这个：“不是你跟我说清楚这是哪家姑娘啊！”

“你管是哪家姑娘，反正是好姑娘。”舒伦堡这白眼快翻到天上去了。

“舒伦堡你可讲点道理吧，现在结婚要查祖宗十八代。看见那满大街乌央乌央的人没，嘴里嚎着‘外婆啊，外婆诶，你怎么没证明我是纯种雅利安就撒手人寰了’，就这么着满大街哭丧！”

“对新娘子来说根本不是事儿。”

“行啊，哪找了个贵族小姐！”

“什么贵族？我是那种趋炎附势的人嘛！”

轮到海德里希翻白眼了心说：你不是吗！不过啊，这人是三角眼，翻起来难度有点大，大伙儿都听说过吧，三角形具有稳定性嘛，这一抬一翻得怎么搞。

“那是地主家的女儿？”

“真是奇耻大辱！你把我当什么人了，我是那种专挑绣户侯门女的人吗？”

“你倒是说啊！”海德里希这人平时就多动症，平时就专好个飞鹰走狗骑马打猎的，坐不住啊，差点没被急死。

“这事我还得求您帮忙呐，新娘子别的没得说，就是我啊，马上要有个波兰岳母犹太连襟。行行好呗，我非她不娶，她非我不嫁。”

海德里希一听这话，先是气得差点从地上蹦起来了：你是不知道今年开除了几个瞎结婚的人啊！然后眼珠子一转就开始憋坏水动歪脑筋：说不准这样也不错，我看舒伦堡以后怎么嚣张，这下可让我逮住狐狸yi巴了，平时挺机灵一狐，怎么也有被爱情冲昏头脑的时候。

于是这海德里希啊就和颜悦色笑说：“嗨你早说嘛，你要早说我早跟养鸡的说去了，不就是年轻人耐不住寂寞想结婚嘛。婚姻啊是个好东西，结了婚就能有一堆孩子在地上跑来跑去，多好啊……”

海德里希又开始没个正形儿，舒伦堡又不理他，趁他在教他包生儿子的秘诀的当儿跑了。海德里希一抬头发现狐狸又没了，那个气啊，就差冒烟了，我就不明白了，哦我撸袖子准备揍你，你跑，我理解，我好心好意好声好气教你生儿子你怎么还跑呢！

这天晚上，海德里希头一次这么早回家，废话他急着给老婆传播舒伦堡的八卦。一回家，照例先逗女儿，爸爸要亲亲，左边要右边也要，爸爸还要抱抱，爸爸给你举高高。这样一来旁边俩小兔崽子不高兴了，爸爸就知道偏心妹妹，又陪着崽子疯了好长时间，就忘了跟莉娜说这茬。

海德里希这缺德带冒烟的厮唯一一个正经爱好就是喜欢小崽子。小年轻刚跟莉娜谈恋爱那会儿就喜欢手拉手去逛个动物园什么的，哎他就喜欢看那个啊，母狮子带着崽儿，舐犊情深，多好看呐。

吃晚饭的时候莉娜就兴师问罪了：“为什么不告诉我舒伦堡要结婚了？”

海德里希一拍脑门，他是真忘了：“嗐我刚想跟你说这事儿，他今天来找我说要结婚，让我去养鸡的面前说道说道。”

“官太太们最近老在传，那个舒伦堡名花有主了，有人看见他和不知道哪家的姑娘出双入对如胶似漆。”

海德里希觉得汤都变味了，怎么这么酸呢。

莉娜倒挺高兴的：“瓦尔特小可怜确实需要找个人照顾他。”

海德里希不喝汤了，难喝，改吃肉，没想到肉也是酸的。“他自己照顾自己不是挺好，瞧他把自己收拾得油头粉面人模狗样的。”话还没说完就挨了莉娜一脚踹，还让不让人吃饭了！我招谁惹谁了！

“你把一年住两次院叫照顾得好？他住院都没个人照顾他，孤苦伶仃的，我都要替他掉眼泪了。”莉娜一想起那光景又抽了抽鼻子。

一想起这事海德里希又砸了醋缸，你巴巴地去医院给舒伦堡送饭让我吃食堂，我去隔壁那矮子家吃饭结果告诉卡纳里斯这矮子也抡着小短腿去给舒伦堡送饭了。你们都那么稀罕他，怎么不稀罕稀罕我啊！世界上也只有一个海德里希啊，饿死了就没了！

莉娜才不管海德里希脸色难看不难看又继续吧啦吧啦说个没完：“这事儿你真得跟老海尼好好说，对人家好点，人家才会听你的，别整天摆出一幅死养鸡的在我裤裆里的臭脸，事关舒伦堡的终身大事啊，你可上点心……甭废话，舒伦堡要是结不成婚我第一个揍你听见没……”

海德里希心说这日子过不过了，上班被舒伦堡气，回家挨老婆骂，也就女儿对我最好，明儿再给买玩具。就这么着海德里希又挨一脚踹，倒霉催的。

那就去见死养鸡的吧，海德里希第二天不情不愿地跑去了，毕恭毕敬地汇报舒伦堡的近况，吃了多少饭，晚上几点睡，早晨几点起，医生怎么说。嗬死养鸡的真拿舒伦堡当干儿子啦，我看你听说你干儿子要娶波兰女人要怎么办，是打算逐出家门啊还是家法伺候啊。

于是海德里希开始他阴谋的第一步，恭恭敬敬地说：“领袖先生，有一个关于舒伦堡的好消息和一个坏消息，你先——”

话还没说完养鸡的就说“当然是好消息”。

海德里希面带微笑说“舒伦堡要结婚了。”

干爹一听这话乐坏了，搓着手两样放光，根母鸡下蛋似的：“这么说我很快就能当上教父啦？那么坏消息是啥？”

海德里希这人坏在哪儿呢？他最明白先糖后鞭子的反差，于是悲愤欲绝地汇报说：“舒伦堡的新娘子有波兰血统，新娘子的姐妹还嫁给了一个犹太佬。”

海德里希就好给人拔拔毛泄泄气扇扇风点点火，无风要起三层浪，见树还要踢三脚，这不，拔了养鸡的毛还踹了人家小苗苗，这打击可太大了，他神经多脆弱啊，哪受得了这个。我干儿子那么讨人喜欢，居然要被波兰女人玷污了？不不不这不可能！我一定是在做梦！

过了好半晌养鸡的才说出这么一句话：“要不？我现在就安排几个年轻漂亮的姑娘和我便雅悯相亲去？他还年轻，没个定性，不懂雅利安妹子的好。”

这回海德里希被逗乐了，有趣有趣，好玩好玩，给舒伦堡相亲？报名的不得从柏林排到杜塞尔多夫？指不定队伍里是不是都是女人呢。不过他也只能想想，真这样他回家得挨揍。“嗯咳，领袖先生……这个……舒伦堡上次和雅利安女人喜结连理下场那叫一个惨烈啊……您得从长远角度考虑啊，万一他再被……”

“谁敢打他，谁敢！我亲自给他挑的姑娘，能那样么！”

海德里希心说舒伦堡在你面前就知道装贴心小棉袄，真原形毕露跟人说起话来能把人气冒烟，唉我说呢我头发越来越少了。

干爹继续给他干儿子做婚姻规划：“就算真被打了，来找我，我给他做主！”

“您是知道的，舒伦堡脸皮薄着呢！”

“哦哦也对哦……”干爹又开始摇摆不定了。

海德里希再给他添把柴加把火呗：“舒伦堡说了，不让他和他心爱的姑娘结婚就死在您面前，血呼啦的……哎哟我都不忍心听下去了……”

干爹光是想象一下就受不了啦：“傻孩子他怎么能——”

“您也别太担心，喏，这是新娘子照片，多好看一姑娘，和舒伦堡也般配……”

干爹看来眼照片就别过脸去：“拿走拿走，浓妆艳抹的妖妇，把我的便雅悯都调唆坏了，好好一爷们儿，虽然是调皮了点儿，但绝不是坏孩子……”

“您要不依他，他上门闹起来，一着急一激动，心脏不听使唤了，得，您又得叫救护车了。”

“那我该怎么办？”干爹又没主意了。

“依我看呐，还是雅利安血统占了新娘子主导的，您看这鼻子是鼻子眼是眼的……生出来孩子指不定多好看呢！新娘子家世也不寒碜，妥妥的门当户对，不信让有关部门走个审查，再把波兰岳母和犹太连襟严密监视起来，也不怕他们害了您的心肝宝贝。”海德里希这坏水算是憋得到位，干爹除了同意没别的法子。

预知后事如何，且听下回分解

（惊堂木）上回书说到：海大王智挑鸡妈妈，三尾狐再婚成定局。

话说这海德里希好说歹说总算办完了他老婆让他办的事儿，回自己狗窝路上都恨不得用飞的，一方面因为今儿晚饭总算有着落了，不用被擀面杖撵得鸡飞狗跳了，另一方面，他一直憋着的一肚子坏水终于派上了用场，看你舒伦堡还怎么嘚瑟，娶了个波兰媳妇，还和犹太猪攀上了亲戚，我看你怎么抬得起头！你要不听话，我就可以揪住你这条大yi巴，打到你听话为止。嗬想真挺美哈，这一边想啊，还一边笑，他一笑啊就皱那张大马脸，好家伙不留神看整个脸上就剩个大鼻子了。司机没见过这架势啊，心里直犯嘀咕，这是……这是又有谁要倒霉了？俗话说得好，禽兽笑，死神到嘛！

海德里希一回办公室就跟莉娜汇报工作。莉娜那个高兴的啊，今晚你回来就给你做好吃的，开两罐鸡肉罐头嚼吧嚼吧——

海德里希一听鸡肉罐头脸更长了，你说啥玩意儿？内什么啊我今晚不回来吃了啊，得跟舒伦堡好好庆祝庆祝……可不是……我是大人嘛……得好好教教他怎么和老婆相处免得他又嘴欠被老婆吊着打……绝对不会，老婆你放心，我不欺负他……也不骂他……嗨我怎么可能打他呢……我是那种人吗！海德里希心说我一定要跟狐狸崽子说别让你老婆买家用罐头机，自从莉娜买了五十只鸡和一台家用罐头机以后，老砸做梦都是一地鸡毛，打嗝都一股子鸡肉罐头味，更可气的是，隔壁老卡家那只大公鸡老爱半夜瞎叫唤，和那老东西一样烦人！那只臭公鸡就是卡纳里斯那老不死的派来监视我的间谍，不行我得问问瑙约克斯那蠢货想不想吃鸡。

好嘛整个一混蛋！

然后海德里希又胡思乱想一通把舒伦堡叫来了，这小混蛋居然还迟到了。

你干嘛去了？这么慢，两幢楼离得不远啊。

舒伦堡梗着脖子特嚣张说：“我顺路去喝了杯咖啡。”

海德里希好不容易忍住不叫唤，现在得把这狐狸崽子哄进自个儿的套里，以后有的是机会收拾他：“我跟你说，我费了好大劲，养鸡的终于被我说动了批准你结婚了。”海德里希还挺高兴，一咧嘴笑得跟个苏格拉牧羊犬似的，拍着舒伦堡大腿表示祝贺，边拍还边觉得着手疼得慌，我刚想说什么来着的……都是要结婚的人了可得吃胖点，不然新娘子嫁过来还以为我部里——清水衙门，我抠得跟葛朗台，让他忍饥挨饿。

舒伦堡没什么特别的反应，就说了一句“哦”。

嘿我说这臭小子现在就开始忘恩负义啦！他好容易憋着不发火，就死定着舒伦堡脸看，就指望能盯出几行字：海德里希私人所有，凡是看到这行字的猪狗给我滚出三米外，你离我狐狸太近了！此致敬礼嗨泡菜！盖章！

舒伦堡被海德里希狠狠盯着，心不甘情不愿又吐出一句“谢谢您”。

海德里希兜头挨了盆冷水明显不高兴了：“嚯这就完啦！老子这几天忙前忙后为了谁啊！”

舒伦堡又用那种又轻又柔的声音慢悠悠说话，像用狐狸尾巴尖的毛挠海德里希的心窝似的：“为了您自己啊，反正不是为了我。”

海德里希的阴谋一下子就被揭穿了，气得暴跳如雷：“舒伦堡！做人要讲良心！”

舒伦堡继续慢条斯理：“我良心前几天被您没收充公了，您说您家狗又缺口粮了，您指甲盖大那点良心根本不够吃的，还没等我同意您就自己动手掏我心窝子了。”

海德里希怒不可遏，恨不得徒手撕狐饮血扒皮抽筋做围脖，一生气就结巴更厉害了：“舒伦堡！做……做人要讲……讲讲讲道理！”

舒伦堡这白眼都快翻到天上了：“您自己都说了，道理是跟人讲的，不是跟禽兽讲的。”

海德里希知道自己反正说不过他，说不过还能怎么办，动手呗！哗——抄起桌上的文件卷个大纸棒，刚准备揪住他衣领就发现这人精已经蹿门边了，手握在门把上随时准备跑路。

舒伦堡听上去也有点不高兴，但他不像海德里希，还是特淡定一个词一个词跟高中生解释，生怕他学历低听不懂：“您现在还有什么不满意的！我把这么大一个把柄亲手送到您手里，您就拿好了，反正我这辈子是逃不出您手掌心了，省事儿，您也不用整天急得团团转怕我跑了，两边都消停点得了啊！别得寸进尺啊！这么大人了都，一天到晚无理取闹！”

海德里希气个半死：“我告诉你，你就等着婚礼收个惊喜吧！”

舒伦堡一句话不多说就出去了。门一关上，海德里希才想起来一件重要的事：今天晚饭怎么办？反正是不能回家吃了，跟莉娜说喂我跟舒伦堡吵架了，你可能不相信，是他先动得手，我真没欺负他——找揍呢？一个人去外面吃？多没劲，多凄惨，想想就可怕，唉我得赶紧抓个人来陪我上厕所啊不，是吃晚饭。找谁呢？缪勒太土，恶心。瑙约克斯太傻，恶心。约斯特？等等我是不是睡了他老婆？想不起来了，算了，尴尬，恶心。贝斯特太脑残，恶心。汉斯最近和舒伦堡走太近了，恶心。舒伦堡太娘，恶心。找谁呢？晚饭可是头等大事啊。

海德里希拿起电话：“喂我找舒伦堡！他还没回来啊！等他回来跟他说一声，叫他过来跟我吃饭……笨蛋不用汇报了……我警告你，如果他不来你就回家收拾东西准备去东线吧！”

吃晚饭的时候两个人大眼瞪小眼谁都不说话。海德里希想：就你舒伦堡能耐，巧舌如簧，口若悬河，有本事你先说话。舒伦堡想：就你海德里希牛逼，神挡杀神，佛挡杀佛，有本事你先说话。

旁边服务生看不下去了：“您二位谁点个菜呗？”

俩人都拿手指着对方。

服务生心说我还是把菜单给那个看上去好说话一点的吧，结果那个金发马脸的大块头不乐意了，吓人！野兽要吃人了！

那个看上去好说话的开口了：“你们这儿有鸡肉罐头没！来一打！”

那个不好说话的也忍不住吱声了：“你这是要和我同归于尽啊！得，婚假病假探亲假你一样别指望了，周末也不许回家！我不批，你结婚那天就给我在办公室呆着吧！”

那舒伦堡岂是好相与的，说翻脸就翻脸：“那我走了，您自个用膳吧。我诚心诚意地跟您说，您别整天仗着淫威吓唬我手下，他们要少了一根毛我就撸您三根金毛……”

海德里希这臭不要脸的张口就问：“上面的还是下面的？”

舒伦堡脸刷地就红了，站起来转身就走，海德里希这运动健将虽然一身膘肉但反应速度真不是盖的，连忙跳起来拉住人家：“吃了饭再走，也不急于这一时，看你表现。”

旁边那服务生懵了：您二位到底谁是头儿？谁点菜啊？

闲话休说，海德里希第二天上班开集体例会，左等右等就差狐狸崽子没来。海德里希脸上挂不住了：谁不知道舒伦堡是老子的人啊？他一迟到，大家伙都以为是我让惯得他甩脸子呢！

缪勒不怕尴尬，一口巴伐利亚农民腔特敞亮：“这舒（shǔ）伦（lèn）堡（báo）咋还不来nie？要不俺们给（gēi）打（dā）个电（dián）话（huá）？”

海德里希大手一挥，你自己打。

过了会儿缪勒回来了，红光满面容颜焕发：“舒（shǔ）伦（lèn）堡（báo）病（bīn）咧，正（zěn）和姓卡的跑马nie突（tǔ）然（ràn）就不行咧。”

海德里希自个儿嘀咕：“昨儿晚饭还好好的呢……看什么看，滚滚滚，散会散会！”

海德里希班也不上了，龙卷风似的满世界乱窜找姓卡的老鲶鱼算账，你把我狐狸拐哪儿去了！我狐呢！把军谍局搅了个天翻地覆，手下的废物点心们跟后面苦苦哀求：“太君！大王！别！”

好容易在某家私人诊所找到了这爷孙俩，舒伦堡躺那儿脸色苍白挺尸呢，哦，这样的狐老子见多了，扑上去拎着领子就准备上脚踹：“少装死！好大的胆子！居然敢翘班！”

左边站着大夫，右边站着卡纳里斯，一左一右就那么冷冷地盯着他。

卡纳里斯发话了：“我给你介绍一下，这位是戈林的私人医生。”言下之意就是：你给我规矩点，别丢人现眼了，你不嫌丢人我还嫌呢！成天跟一天没遛的疯狗一个尿性，现在好了，遛狗的都倒下了。

海德里希收敛了一下，悻悻地说：“我抓舒伦堡回去上班。”

“什么上班？上什么班？”卡纳里斯也没好气了，“你是不是又欺负他了？”

“我没有。”海德里希摆出一副“你奈我何”的流氓德行，反正他死猪不怕开水烫，有本事你让我血溅当场啊。

“你是不是说过不给他婚假病假探亲假周末也不准回家这种话！”

海德里希偷偷瞄了一眼，断定舒伦堡又在装可怜博取同情心：“话是这么说……”

卡纳里斯一看他这吊儿郎当的样儿就气不打一处来，那叫一个痛心疾首啊，心说你以前不是这样的，你以前多阳光一孩子：“你看看他现在这个样子！医生说了，他再这么下去要过劳死了！你是想让他死还是想让他活！”

“让他死。”

“你——”卡纳里斯一口气噎住了，“好，我现在先莉娜打电话再给养鸡的打电话，蓄谋破坏下属婚礼，还意图谋杀孩子未来的父亲！”

海德里希一听要跟莉娜告状就急了，好哇算你狠，釜底抽薪，非得见我家里鸡飞狗跳你才满意：“别别别我还想活！等等你刚刚说什么？什么孩子未来的父亲？”

“你真不知道还是装的！好狠的心！新娘子怀孕了你不知道？”

海德里希指天誓日拍着舒伦堡的胸脯保证，反正他每次赌咒发誓都拿舒伦堡的良心做担保都习惯了：“天地良心！我真不知道！”

“爪子挪开！看把人孩子吓得！”

舒伦堡坐起来一阵咳嗽，一看海德里希也在，得，追过来揍我了，我还是收拾收拾准备跑路吧。再一看，卡纳里斯也在，啊哈天助我也我有救了。

“反正我话撂这儿了，你狐狸崽子必须放假，去温泉里泡个俩月。”

“俩月！那他该皱了！”海德里希又偷看了一眼舒伦堡，小混蛋你别得意，看我回去怎么收拾你。

“我想我妈了。”舒伦堡装腔作势开始抽鼻子，“我妈都好几年没见着我了，她身体不好，估计没几年了……唉……”

“看看人孩子，多有心肝！”

海德里希白眼翻上天了：“我妈老抽，我干嘛回去看她！”

“她抽你是因为你欠抽。”

舒伦堡猛点头。海德里希恨不得现在就撸袖子拿个马鞭狠狠抽他狐狸一顿，抽一顿就老实了。

海德里希还在讨价还价：“要不干脆婚假病假探亲假一块儿放了得了，也好带着新娘子回去见见父母。”

“必须放满两个月！”

“成交！”海德里希心里不是滋味，本来是我抓住了舒伦堡的狐狸yi巴，怎么现在是我赔了夫人又折兵！我狐狸要去跟不知道哪儿来的女人结婚生孩子去了，还得俩月见不着他，谁来干活！谁陪我喝酒吃晚饭！

舒伦堡这蜜月过得心急火燎的，海德里希整天电话骚扰叫他干这干那，还没完没了变本加厉地说黄笑话。气得舒伦堡才两月不到就回去了！

海德里希就这么应付卡纳里斯的质问：“关我什么事！是温泉水太烫撩着狐狸毛啦！他自己急着回来的！”

END


End file.
